PTB S University 2012
by Take Me To My Fragile Dreams
Summary: A collection of one-shots for my S-University assignments all centering around Magnus and Alec.
1. Pre Assignment

Finally! FF let me post this! *sighs in relief*

Hey guys! This is where I'll be posting my assignments for Smut University.

What is Smut University you say? Well its a course that lasts all through out June 23 - August 25. I guess you could call it school but that would just ruin it. School is boring. Besides, University sounds so much better. ...Don't you agree? O.O

There's nothing like going to a 'school' to learn about writing lemons, eh? I could imagine the caption now, 'Perverts Unite!' *laughs*

...And now I'm getting off topic. Sorry. -.-'

So. I've had Malec stuck in my head for quite some time now and have found myself to be _possiblymaybedefinetly_ obsessed. But who can help it? I mean Magnus and Alec are so freaking hot! *drools*

*achem* Back to the point.

This is my first time writing guyxguy and I'm actually quite surprised I've managed to grasp the thought process I wanted Alec to have so easily. It usually takes quite some time for me to write from a guy's POV in a way that satisfies me so I was extremely happy when I found that I could write from Alec's and Magnus' POV very easily.

With that said, this kind of pairing is new to me, writing wise that is, and I'm hoping to not only satisfy my obsession with Malec but also learn to write a nice guyxguy lemon.

Nothing like trying a new thing with a new thing, eh?

So! Besides that, the song is: **Fever by Family Force 5 **that song definitely inspired me to keep on writing this baby who was only supposed to be no more than three or five pages but actually turned out to be 12! 12 freaking pages! That's gotta be the most I've ever written for a one-shot!

Also! The song that Alec mentions latter in the story as talking about a 'girl and banging' is **Dang Girl** also by **Family Force 5**. I recommend listening to it, it's actually quite good.

With all that said... Though I doubt half of you have even read this far...

Enjoy! ;)

* * *

**P**ar_t_i**e**_s _A**r**e_ F_u**n **B_u_t **I **L_i_k**e **_Y_**o**u Be_t_**t**er

* * *

**Fever's got me sweating and you know I'm burning up.**

**Hey, you, did you turn up the heat?**

**It's getting hotter and I'm growing weak.**

**Maybe it's because you're standing close to me.**

**I'm coming down with something feverishly.**

* * *

Parties, Alec thought with a grimace, were not his type of thing. They were too loud and rowdy, and just altogether uncomfortable. Especially for someone like him who was shy and antisocial. In fact, the only reason the young Shadowhunter even came to these parties was because of the cat-eyed spiky-haired Warlock who was currently conversing with a vampire woman.

He watched from his place near the bar, holding his cup in one hand as he leaned against the wooden surface behind him, long legs crossed. It was for the fact alone that throwing parties made Magnus happy and put that amazingly heart warming smile on his face that Alec agreed to these kinds of things. However, that didn't mean he had to like it. He thought sourly as he raised his glass of what looked like golden liquid, taking a large gulp as he took in the way the vampire was eyeing Magnus, who seemed completely unaware as he laughed at something another Warlock, who had just joined their group, said.

The Warlock was male and thin-boned bat wings arched out from his shoulders, fluttering every now and then. His eyes were a cross between crimson and yellow, making them flare like flickering flames in the light as his bleach blonde hair fell into his eyes.

He was as all Downworlders were, Alec thought, beautiful and exotic... And Magnus wasn't looking at him at all.

Alec felt a smug smirk begin to tug at his lips and he raised his glass to take another swig to hide it. He didn't need Magnus looking up and finding him staring at him with a smirk on his face, he would probably drag him around and introduce him to all of the party guests. Alec suppressed a horrified shudder.

The young Shadowhunter stood with a sigh, stretching his legs from their earlier position as he turned to place his now empty glass on the smooth wooden surface he had just been leaning upon, turning once again only to see the vampire lean dangerously close to Magnus' face, her eyes fluttering in an attempt to direct his attention towards herself.

Alec's hands clenched as he ground his teeth angrily. While he had had many experiences of people staring at or flirting with Magnus it was usually just from a distance, not this... Up close and personal. And usually, in those other times Alec could do something to get them to back off, whether it be placing open mouthed kisses on the Warlock's smooth neck or glaring possessively as he rubbed his hands on the expanse of his tanned stomach. But now Alec couldn't do anything. Unless he was planning on marching up to the group and slamming Magnus into the wall behind him as he kissed him senseless, -which he wasn't planning on doing that you _very much_- there was nothing he could do.

Alec scanned the room in an attempt to distract himself only to dart his gaze back down onto the hard wood sparkle-covered floor. Several eyes were directed at him and he could feel their stares burning into him, sending an uncomfortable blush onto his cheeks. It was the clothes, he thought despairingly, the god damn clothes! He had allowed Izzy to dress him after much arguing over how he would be, 'Unbearably underdressed and would just embarrass himself' and since, Alec already did enough of embarrassing himself as it is, he had agreed. Big. Mistake. She had dressed him in a pair of black white washed skinny jeans with a pair of black combat boots and a black v-neck t-shirt that hugged his arms and chest in a way that made him uncomfortable with the appreciative looks he was receiving. The dark clothing made the runes on his arms, neck and chest glint silver in the occasionally flashing yet dim lights. Alec had never felt more exposed.

He resisted the urge to wrap his arms around himself and began making his way through the crowd, frowning when he realized the only way through was through the dance floor, unless he wanted to be flashed by couples in various positions and states of undress.

With a muttered curse he began pushing his way through people, trying to dodge the moving bodies and barely avoiding a wing to the face from a Warlock who was entwined with a vampire and a fearie.

Grumbling angrily about stupid horny Downworlders, he backed away to find another path that did _not_ involve what looked like an orgy in the middle of the dance floor, eyes sweeping the crowd that now surrounded him, calculating the safest root. He started forwards, spotting his way out when a pair of warm hands landed on his hips, pulling him back into a muscular chest as the owner of said hands leaned down to breath into his ear.

"Going somewhere, _darling_?" A masculine voice purred seductively, making Alec shiver. That voice, Alec thought hazily as the hands flexed on his hips, should be illegal.

* * *

**I think my body's in shock.**

**It just don't know what to do.**

**I feel my temperature rising past 102.**

* * *

Hot lips came down to kiss just below his ear, a tongue flicking out to taste the pale skin of his neck where a rune lay. "Ma- Ah! Magnus!" He yelped, as the Warlock took his earlobe in-between his teeth.

Magnus kissed his way up the boy's neck and jaw, tongue flicking out now and then to taste Alec's smooth skin, making the young Shadowhunter gasp. He paused at the corner of his lips, heated breaths washing over the boy's now trembling lips.

"Dance with me." He murmured, stroking a hand up Alec's side.

"What?" Alec breathed dazedly.

Magnus pulled away, and Alec let out a whimper as the warmth he had felt was taken away, it wasn't until Magnus had turned him around with a teasing smirk on his face that Alec realized just what he had done, causing a deep blush to spread across his cheekbones.

"Dance with me." The Warlock repeated, golden-green cat eyes gazing at him with earnestness. Alec stiffened.

"I-I'm not a dancer Magnus. I've never danced in my life so I'd probably just end up looking stupid or stepping on you so it's best not to even try, right?" Alec took a deep breath, looking up at the taller man through his lashes hopefully.

"That's why," Magnus murmured, closing the distance between them once again until they as no more than an inch of space between them, raising a hand to gently thumb his lips. "I'm going to _teach you,_ sweetcheeks."

"I-I don't know." He said hesitantly. Its not like he was entirely against the idea, its just... He could see what the others were doing and Alec _knew_ his body couldn't twist that way, or at least not that he knew of. He looked at a couple over Magnus' shoulder and flushed at the thought of being entangled with the Warlock like that.

"Please?" Magnus whispered, leaning down to brush his lips gently against the Shadowhunter's making his lashes flutter shut.

"Al-" Alec breathed, eyes opening once more to look into the Warlock's, defeated as he swallowed. "Alright."

Magnus grinned a wicked grin before, with a dizzying kiss that left Alec breathless he pulled them deeper into the crowd.

* * *

**Fever, fever, fever, fever.**

**Fever!**

**Turn up the heat!**

**Fever!**

**Come on and get sick with me!**

**Give me what you got,**

**Cause you know it's getting hot.**

**Fever!**

**I'm turning flush!**

**Fever!**

**I'm burning up!**

**Fever's got me sweating and you know I'm burning up.**

* * *

It was then that Alec finally took the time to take in what the Warlock was wearing, -which was kinda sad seeing as he had been staring at him for the past... Oh hour or so- taking in a deep breath as a blush spread across his cheeks once more. Magnus was clad in a pair of tight bright orange skinny jeans, several patches of red and yellow sewn into the clothing in a way that made them seem all the more stylish. Around his slender waist he wore a gold belt and adorning each wrist were several various colored bracelets. His shirt was a bright crimson that hung loosely off of his shoulders, the sleeves ending just above his elbows in ripped tatters. Underneath that he wore a bright sunflower yellow tank top and on his feet were black high-heeled boots.

Alec swallowed. He was gorgeous as always. His hair was spiked into its usual style, several bright red streaks running through out it and black eye shadow and eye liner lined his cat-like eyes. Pale silver sparkles were dusted across his cheekbones and on the visible parts of his stomach.

All of a sudden Magnus came to an abrupt stop, forcing Alec to stagger backwards, releasing the Warlock's hand as Magnus spun around to face him, eyes wide and eager.

"Come here, love." He gestured, holding out his hand as he looked at him expectantly.

Alec took it, struggling to control the rising panic in his chest as Magnus pulled him closer until they were no more than a whiskers length away. He heard the music begin to change into a slow sinuous beat and as Alec saw the couples around them the panic within him rose. "Magnus!"

Magnus immediately took in the alarm in his voice, eyes searching his face before his lips curved up into a gentle smile. "There's nothing to be afraid of, love. You're safe with me."

"Th-That's not it." He stuttered nervously, staring at the Warlock's chin as his face turned a deep crimson. "Its just-" He stole another glance at the crowd around them and gulped. "I- _Idon'tthinkIcanmovemybodylikethat_."

Magnus looked confused. "What was that, love?"

Alec took a deep breath before exhaling shakily, tilting his head upwards as he met the Warlock's eyes with his own. "I don't think that I can... Move my, er, body... Like that."

"Like what?"

Alec gestured defeatedly at the crowd around them.

"Oh." Magnus blinked before a large smile broke across his face. "Of course you can! You just need to learn how!"

"B-But-"

"No buts." Magnus shook his head.

"But Magnus-"

"Not that I don't love yours, darling." Magnus continued unfazed, winking at him playfully. "It's just right now we need a little more dancing and less 'butting'."

"Magnus!" Alec practically screamed. "How the hell am I supposed to learn when I haven't ever danced _once _in my life?"

The Warlock blinked owlishly before giving him a look of pity and reaching his arms out to hook his fingers into Alec's belt loops, pulling him flush against him. "That," Magnus whispered into his ear. "Is what I'm for."

Alec stiffened as Magnus hands moved to rest on his hips, long fingers stretching to wrap around his stomach and back, causing soft shivers to run up and down his spine.

"Now love," Magnus breathed into his ear, "Listen to the music and get a hold of the rhythm."

Alec struggled to tune into said music, finding it hard to focus with the familiar and intoxicating scent of sandalwood and sweetness filling his nose while he was surrounded by Magnus' warmth. He finally managed to hear some of the lyrics, something about a girl and... banging? -he silently wondered just how this would be considered music- though he had to admit that the beat was incredibly catchy...

"After that, you just let the music move through you. Feel it through your movements." When Alec remained still he applied a gentle pressure to his hips, moving them in small swivels. "Like this."

Alec was shocked. The way Magnus was moving his hips made it just so he brushed against the taller man's thighs, it was torturous.

"Now, love." Magnus murmured after a few minutes, "Just keep doing that and listen to the music. Do whatever feels right. Your body will know what to do you just need to let it do it."

Alec tilted his head to the side, eyebrows scrunching up in concentration as he listened hard to the music. It was a steady rhythm, not to fast, not to slow. The words and music melting together into a harmony that made his body ache to move. A steady feeling grew in his chest and his legs ached to move, just like the way he felt when he was on the hunt, he realized. Alec concentrated on that feeling, closing his eyes as his hips began to swivel in small circular motions, his arms moving up to rest behind Magnus' head as he began moving his torso, brushing against the Warlock's chest.

It wasn't until Magnus groaned that Alec realized his eyes had slid shut and he froze fearing he had done something wrong.

Magnus' hands moved to his back, pressing him closer as he breathed into his ear. "Don't stop now, darling. You were doing well."

Alec nodded silently, sliding his eyes shut as he let the music give him that aching feeling again, making his body move of its own accord. The normally shy Shadowhunter thought he was doing quite well for a first time, ...and then Magnus joined in.

* * *

**Yeah,**

**Whoa.**

**Yeah,**

**Whoa.**

**F-F-F-Fever's got this thing that I just can't shake.**

**I tried to sweat it out but it would not break.**

* * *

It was... Indescribable. The way their hips moved together in unison, thighs brushing as they moved to the music.

He let out a soft gasp as Magnus did this little shake with his hips, grinding into the apex in his thighs and he raised his hands to the Warlock's black hair, tugging gently as he did a particularly small circle, pushing his hips into the slight bulge in Magnus' pants in revenge.

Alec was shocked at the response. A soft moan sounded in his ear as Magnus dropped his head onto his shoulder, gelled hair poking into his neck and chin, though Alec didn't mind it.

When the tempo picked up speed the Shadowhunter closed his eyes, letting the music roll through him as he pushed his chest against Magnus' rocking his hips in hard circles and back and forth movements.

"_God_, Alec." Magnus practically whimpered. And then Alec was spinning.

His eyes flew open in shock, a gasp leaving his lips as he staggered sideways only to be pulled roughly back against a familiar chest, his back arching as Magnus ground his growing erection into his ass harshly.

"M-Magnus!"

Alec stiffened as hot hands drew up his sides to slide over his chest, pulling him back further into the Warlock's warmth as his head brushed Alec's neck.

"Just move with the music, love. It's the same as before."

The Shadowhunter stood there paralyzed as he looked out at the crowd around them, eyes widened as fear rose in his mind. What if he screwed it up? What if he did something he wasn't supposed to do? What if-?

It wasn't until the Warlock spoke that Alec realized he had spoken his fears out loud.

"Alec," Magnus murmured gently. "You can't _'screw up'_ dancing its a way of expression and I can guarantee that there are no rules to it so therefore you will not do something you aren't 'supposed' to do.'"

Alec relaxed slightly, mind still buzzing with possibilities though his worst fears were no more. He was still worried that he would do it badly and that he would embarrass himself, or worse _Magnus,_ but he trusted the Warlock and if he said he could do this, then god dammit he could do this! With that thought Alec leaned back into Magnus' chest, closing his eyes as he reached out to the music once more, letting it flow over and enfold him.

"That's it, darling." Magnus whispered, trailing his hands up and down his chest. "Just _let go_."

And as the music took on a heavy beat that made his blood pump through his veins and his body sing, Alec threw his hands up to bury his fingers into the Warlock's black hair; and in the Warlock's arms, Alec let go.

* * *

**My heart is taking all the heat that it can take,**

**Just let it burn me up for heaven's sake!**

* * *

Alec slammed into the hallway wall with a moan, shuddering as his tongue tangled with the Warlock's in a feverish kiss, hands burying themselves in Magnus' hair as he gave it a savage yank, the Warlock bucking his hips into his own in retaliation, leaving them both a moaning panting mess.

"Ma-Magnus!" Alec yelped as sharp teeth worked their way down his neck to suck on his collar bone. "A-Ah! W-We need to g-get in-inside!"

The Warlock gave a low growl as Alec tried to untangle his legs from where they draped around his slim hips, hands digging into his ass as golden-green eyes met his own making Alec gasp.

Magnus' usually slited eyes were dilated to the point that only a thin ring of gold-green shown in the dim lighting. His eyes were filled with a harsh lust and Alec bucked his hips into the Warlock's as he pulled him back into a heated kiss, tangling their tongues once more. He only pulled back to demand, "The room. _Now_." before slamming his lips back down.

* * *

**Hot-hot-hot-hot to the touch.**

**To the N'th Degree,**

**Thermometer's reading bout' infinity. **

* * *

The Warlock groaned a low chocking sound as he pushed off from the wall, staggering forwards as he reached a hand out, desperately seeking the doorknob to his room before, upon finding it, flinging the door open with a 'thud!'

He immediately headed for the bed, hands moving to stroke the Shadowhunter's sides before flinging him onto the bed that now stood in front of him. Just seeing the normally stoic and shy Shadowhunter spread out over his canary sheets, legs spread with disheveled hair and eyes gleaming with desire made a swift pang of lust shoot directly down to Magnus' now rock hard erection, and with another growl and a quick snap of his fingers the door slammed shut with a bang, the lock clicking shut as the Warlock fell down on the Shadowhunter like a lion does it's prey.

* * *

**Fever, fever, fever, fever.**

**Fever!**

**Turn up the heat!**

**Fever!**

**Come on and get sick with me!**

**Give me what you got,**

**Cause you know it's getting hot.**

**Fever!**

**I'm turning flush!**

**Fever!**

**I'm burning up!**

**Fever's got me sweating and you know I'm burning up.**

* * *

Alec panted raggedly, face twisting with pleasure as the Warlock's lips worked their way across his chest, hands yanking the opening to better access his skin, before, with a frustrated snarl, he snapped his fingers making the shirt and pants disappear, leaving the Shadowhunter in absolutely nothing.

Before Alec even had a chance to recognize what had happened, Magnus' lips fell back down onto his body, lips placing openmouthed kisses across the scared skin, licking his way across the panes of his stomach, making Alec whimper as he pulled on his hair, completely forgetting anything but the Warlock who was torturing him with his hot lips.

He felt hands begin to stroke up his thighs and he panted raggedly, heart increasing in pace as they came closer and closer to the place where he literally_ ached_ for Magnus. He nearly screamed when the Warlock's hands closed around him right as his hot mouth took his right nipple into his mouth.

"Ma-Nng! Magnus!"

Magnus gave no answer other than to flick his thumb over the slit of his shaft, sending a groan rippling out of the Shadowhunter's mouth as the Warlock continued his ministrations.

Magnus bit down as his hand twisted, making Alec buck his hips into his hand, head thrashing as the Warlock dragged his teeth across the abused nub before releasing it with a pop, heavy lidded eyes gazing up at the pleasure etched face of his Shadowhunter, a satisfied smirk curling his lips upwards as he saw the boy's state.

He leaned down to drag his tongue down Alec's chest, tracing the dips and panes before just stopping above his hip bones.

"P-Please!" Alec cried, cheeks flushed as his chest heaved in exertion.

"Please what, darling?" The Warlock purred, dragging his sharp teeth across the Shadowhunter's hip.

"Agg! P-please t-touch me! Suck me! Anything y-you want! J-Just do- Ngh!" Alec bucked his hips as the Warlock gave a sharp twist. "_Something_!"

The look on Magnus' face looked as if he had just been told he had won a years supply of glitter, a large predatory smirk tugging his lips upwards as he heard the hitch in the Shadowhunter's breath as the light glinted off of his black pupils. "You've got it sweetcheeks."

And then his lips were closing around Alec, sending him arching up off the bed before with a strangled cry he crashed back down, the bed groaning in slight protest.

"Mag-hah-Mags-! By the angel-!"

It was at that moment that Magnus hollowed his cheeks, sucking him into the back of his throat as his hands stroked his balls, making the panting boy thrash his head back and forth, a garbled shout leaving his throat as he felt the hot curl of pleasure work its way down to rest in his stomach. A coil growing tighter and tighter with each motion the Warlock did.

"Mags!"

Magnus looked up, taking in the Shadowhunter's state with pleasure. _He_ did this, _he_ made the shy and stoic boy come out of his shell, him and _no one_ else. "Just let go baby." That Warlock whispered against the quivering flesh of his shaft. "Just let go."

Alec made a strangled noise as Magnus' mouth closed around him once more, bucking his hips with abandon as his eyes closed shut against the waves of complete and utter pleasure that washed over him.

And as the Warlock once again hallowed his cheeks, his hand twisting at his base; Alec arched, letting out a soundless scream as his eyes shot open his hands clawing at the sheets as he once again, let go.

* * *

**Blow up the phone lines,**

**Cause' I'm already at the red line.**

**Somebody call me up the New York Times.**

**This fever's gonna make the headlines.**

* * *

Magnus flattened his tongue, swallowing each and every burst the Shadowhunter shot into his mouth before releasing him with a pop, kissing his way back up his chest to rest his forehead on Alec's own sweaty one, gazing into his flushed face with affection as he placed a gentle kiss on his Shadowhunter's lips.

Alec slowly returned to his senses at the kiss, reaching up his arms to wrap them around Magnus' head, sluggishly opening his eyes to take in the Warlock above him with a soft smile before taking in Magnus' state of dress with a frown.

He tugged at the Warlock's collar, tugging gently until Magnus' lips were a whisper away once more. "It's not fair that you have all your clothes on while I have nothing, Mags." He breathed, wrapping his legs around the Warlock's hips to grind up into him repeatedly. "Take them off."

He yanked him down into a head spinning kiss, tongue fighting its way into his mouth were he proceeded to explore every inch. Alec knew every weak spot on Magnus' body, just the same as Magnus who knew all the weak spots on Alec's body, and he knew that if he dragged his tongue across the roof of the Warlock's mouth... Magnus let out a strangled groan. He would make that sound.

The Warlock rolled them so that Alec was on top, placing a hand on Alec's hips whilst the other gave off a sharp snap, making his clothes disappear before joining the other on the Shadowhunter's hips, grinding up into Alec, moaning at the feel of skin on skin with nothing in-between.

Alec's mouth dropped open as his head flopped back, a startled gasp escaping his throat. "Mags, _please_!"

"As you wish, darling." The Warlock hummed gently before lifting a hand to place his fingers against the black-haired blue-eyed beauty's lips.

Alec obliged his unspoken request, hands lifting from where they had clutched at his shoulders to hold the Warlock's hand to his mouth as he let his tongue slowly lick from his wrist to the tips of his middle finger before taking four of his fingers into his mouth, eyes blazing into Magnus' with lust the whole time.

The Warlock's eyes grew heavy lidded, a soft moan escaping his lips as he felt Alec suck at the arch of his palm before releasing his hold, his hands going back to rest on the Warlock's shoulder as Magnus' now soaked hand traveled downwards, stroking the dips in his stomach before gently gliding across Alec's once again hard shaft and dipping down to touch the puckered hole at his ass.

The Shadowhunter shuddered against the Warlock as a single finger circled around his hole before slowly pushing in, sending a breathy moan out of his lips. A second finger joined in before they both began to scissor, and with a shudder Alec dropped his head onto Magnus' shoulder.

* * *

**Blow up the phone lines. **

**Yeah.**

**Cause I'm already, **

**Whoa.**

**At the red line.**

**Yeah.**

**Somebody,**

**Whoa.**

**Call me up the New York Times.**

**Yeah.**

**This fever's,**

**Whoa.**

**Gonna make the headlines,**

**Yeah.**

**Headlines, Headlines,**

**Whoa.**

**Headlines.**

* * *

Magnus didn't know how long he could keep this up. The sounds Alec were cooing in his ear were driving him insane, a fact which was seemed to be proved when his cock gave a jerk at a particularly loud moan the Shadowhunter released as he pushed a third finger in.

"Ma-Mag- Ah! Mags!" Alec panted into his ear, arching against his chest. "P-Please just- Ngh! Just fuck me!"

A smirk graced the Warlock's lips and with a purred, "_Your wish is my command._" A purple bottle appeared in his hand with a snap and he quickly unscrewed the cap, about to pour the liquid out onto his palm when Alec stopped him.

"Wait," He whispered, blue eyes looking down at him through his lashes. "Let me do it."

Magnus melted, obediently handing the bottle over to the Shadowhunter who proceeded to pour a generous amount onto his palm before throwing it to the side, his hand reaching down to wrap around the Warlock's weeping cock.

Magnus gave a sharp jerk, his eyes slamming shut as his mouth opened forming a 'o'. The calloused fingertips that came from being raised to kill demons were killing him, and when Alec released him to sit up, spreading his legs wider to accommodate his size, Magnus quickly seized his thighs in his hands, positioning himself at the Shadowhunter's entrance, stilling to a stop as he looked expectantly up at Alec whose eyes were closed.

"By the angel!" Alec gasped impatiently, eyes opening to gaze at him with lust. "Dammit Magnus! Just _fuck me_ already!"

Magnus growled, a low soft sound as his eyes gleamed predatorily, like a cat who was preparing to pounce on its prey. "Of course, darling. Anything you want... Though you might want to hold onto something."

Alec barely had time to register his words before he was filled to the brim, a startled scream leaving his throat as the Warlock began a steady rhythm. His hips rising smoothly to meet Alec as he was slammed back down by Magnus' hands.

He leaned down to pull the Warlock into a feverish kiss, his hips moving in tandem with Magnus' own as his hands tangled themselves in the Warlock's now disheveled hair. He broke the kiss off with a startled cry as Magnus angled his hips _just so_, hitting that spot within him that sent pleasure rippling from his head to his toes.

* * *

**FEVER!**

**Fever, fever, fever, fever.**

**Turn up the heat!**

**Fever!**

**Come on and get sick with me!**

**Give me what you got,**

**Cause you know it's getting hot.**

**Fever!**

**I'm turning flush!**

**Fever!**

**I'm burning up!**

**Fever's got me sweating and you know I'm burning up.**

* * *

The Shadowhunter threw his head back as Magnus slammed him back down, rotating his hips in tight circles as he hit that special spot, sending white dots dancing across Alec's vision.

"M-Magnus!" He chocked, chest heaving as he arched his back, his hands clawing into the Warlock's shoulders.

Magnus whimpered, tipping his head back as he struggled to watch the thrashing Shadowhunter above him, wanting to see his face when he came.

"Just do it sweetheart. Don't hold back." He gasped, bucking his hips as Alec tightened around him, the boy's face etched in pleasure.

This is what beauty looks like, Magnus thought as dots began to swim across his vision, his stomach tightening at the sensation radiating off of his cock. The Warlock gritted his teeth, bringing his hips up as he slammed Alec back down harshly, spots dancing in his eyes as he heard the Shadowhunter let out a scream of pleasure as he finally came undone, his muscles tightening as he released, ending Magnus who after several more bucks joined his Shadowhunter in ecstasy.

* * *

**Fever's got me sweating and you know I'm burning up.**

* * *

Alec collapsed onto his chest with a muffled groan, his cheek resting on the Warlock's chest as he listened to his heart slow to a normal pace.

"Alec, love." Magnus drawled teasingly. "As much as I enjoy you on top of me, you're kinda crushing the goods."

The Shadowhunter gave a muttered curse before rolling off of Magnus, resting his head on his chest as the Warlock pulled him closer, their legs entwining as their hands found one another's.

Magnus stroked Alec's damp hair back form his face, his gaze thoughtful as his pupils returned to their cat-eye form. "Did you enjoy the party, love?"

Alec craned his neck up to shoot the Warlock a incredulous look as if to say, 'What do you think?' and Magnus released a chuckle that shook Alec's head from where it laid.

"No need to get sarcastic, darling. Besides... I already knew the answer, if the look on your face when you screamed my name was any hint."

The sound of a sharp slap could be heard along with the waves of embarrassment that seemed to radiate from the door.


	2. Ficology: The Human Vampire

**Ficology: The Human/Vampire Reproductive System**  
~SaintsMistress~  
**Assignment #1:** **Write a lemon using a Karma Sutra position you've never come across in a fic before.**

* * *

**W**h_o_ Ne_e_**d**s _B_**o**ok**s** **W**_h_en _I_ Ca_n_ **H**a_v_e _Y_ou**?**

* * *

"This has got to stop!" Magnus exclaimed, hands on hips as he glared at the hot pink sofa.

Alec looked up from his book, glancing down at said pink sofa which he was curled up on, giving the Warlock a troubled glance. "…What?"

"This!" Magnus gestured at him, arms moving from his hips to fall back to his sides with a sharp 'smack!'. When all he received from the Shadowhunter was another look of confusion he inhaled sharply, closing his eyes and fighting back against his agitation. '_He's just a boy, Magnus. A completely oblivious and unbelievably adorable boy, but a boy none the less. Go easy on him.' _His eyes opened with a snap, pupils dilating as he gazed at the bewildered boy on the couch, his lips curving up into a seductive smirk as he moved his way towards the couch. "Alec darling, I believe you have a problem." Magnus chucked quietly to himself when he saw the Shadowhunter's face flare up in a blush, his eyes trained to his swaying hips, mouth open in shock.

Alec struggled to control himself, fighting to move his eyes away from the Warlock's caramel colored skin and to the purple carpet at his feet. He was not succeeding. And how could he be with Magnus giving him that sexy smirk whilst clothed in nothing more but a pair of black leather pants and a bright red shirt with the words 'Bite Me' scrawled in black sequins, when he was practically sauntering towards him, eyeing him like a cat would its prey. Alec's mouth went dry at the thought.

"W-What's that?" He mentally cursed the nervous tremor in his voice.

"Well," The Warlock purred, pulling the large book from the Shadowhunter's hands and pushing him back onto the couch where he proceeded to straddle him. "You seem to have an unhealthy addiction to books that makes you ignore your boyfriend for extended periods of time. But," He paused, bending down to run his tongue along the shell of Alec's ear where he proceeded to coo. "Don't worry. The magnificent being that is me shall help you."

"Is that so." Was Alec's breathless reply, hands moving to hold the Warlock's hips as he sat back on his thighs to throw a wink that made the Shadowhunter's stomach erupt into almost painfully pleasurable tingles.

"Hmmm." Magnus dipped down to place a warm kiss on the corner of the boy's lip, breath ghosting over his face before his tongue came out to lick Alec pale lips. Alec inhaled sharply at the action, a small whimper leaving his throat when Magnus moved away.

"Take off your shirt." He tugged at the fabric, gazing at the Shadowhunter below him. "_Alec_, take it _off_."

Alec blinked, moving his arms behind him in an effort to sit up, before -with Magnus' help- he pulled the black t-shirt off, barely getting a chance to get his head out before Magnus' lips came crashing down. Alec slammed back down onto the couch, head hitting the armrest and sending a small wave of pain through his brain which he ignored in favor of burying his hands into the Warlock's silky tresses, tugging gently and moaning when his tongue met the other's in a battle of dominance which he quickly surrendered to Magnus.

The Warlock moved his hands up the Shadowhunter's chest as he moved his mouth away from Alec's, raining kisses down his neck to lick at the spot just below his ear as he flicked one of the boy's nipples with his finger, smiling against the pale skin of Alec's neck when the Shadowhunter bucked upwards, moaning desperately.

"You like that?" He purred, licking once more at the spot that he knew drove his Shadowhunter absolutely _wild_.

"Yessss." Alec moaned helplessly, struggling to meet his hips with the older man's and whimpering when he was denied.

"Or maybe," Magnus continued as if he hadn't said a thing. "You still feel like reading your book?" He trailed a hand down the boy's body, his mouth following as he trailed kisses down to Alec's hipbones. "Tell me Alec, do you still want your book?" Magnus bit down lightly on the skin just above the boy's jeans, making the Shadowhunter buck against his restraining hands.

"No." He whimpered, breathing harshly as he was once again denied contact with the Warlock's body. "I want you. Only you, Mags."

Magnus scoffed, eyes burning into Alec's glazed blue ones. "Could've fooled me."

Alec shook his head desperately, eyes stricken when he felt the Warlock begin to pull away. "No!" He shot upward, hands yanking Magnus back down onto his lap. "I want you. You're so much better than books." He laved kisses on the soft skin of the Warlock's neck and shoulder, biting gently only to brush his tongue across the abused skin. "Books can't make me feel like I'm the luckiest man alive. Books can't moan my name, or make me moan theirs. Please Magnus," He whimpered, bucking his hips up into the older man's. "_Please_. I want you."

Magnus' eyes softened, his hands moving to cup the Shadowhunter's face as he leaned down to brush his lips against Alec's. "And I want you, my love." He pressed his lips to the Shadowhunter's awaiting one's, grinding down into the boy's lap before pulling away with a sharp gasp, jumping up from his place on the couch and bringing the Shadowhunter with him as well. At Alec's questioning look he elaborated. "The bed would be so much more comfortable, don't you agree?"

Alec's eyes darkened in lust as he darted forward, sending a surprised yelp tumbling from the Warlock's lips when he was scooped up into muscular arms, heated lips meeting his as hands found their way under his thighs. Magnus wrapped his long legs around Alec's slender waist, throwing his arms over his strong shoulders as his hands dragged down his back, nails scrapping against the scarred skin and sending a moan tumbling from Alec's throat. Alec pulled back to pant against his lips, growling as he stared up into the Warlock's lust filled green eyes. _"More."_

Magnus' cock jerked, his eyes nearly rolling into the back of his head at the growled word. He swore raggedly, dragging his neon purple nails back up the Shadowhunter's back as he started towards the bedroom, another moan meeting the action.

He dipped his mouth down to suck at the skin of Alec's neck, licking a trail upwards to his ear where he took the boy's earlobe into his mouth. They barely made it to the bedroom before Alec was setting him down and tearing at his shirt, slamming the door in the process.

"Magnus- Ah! Clothes! Take- Uh! Take them _off_!" Alec gave a tug at the skin tight leather pants at Magnus' waist, and he pulled away just enough to snap his fingers before falling back upon the Shadowhunter's lips with a groan, grinding their now unclothed hips against each other.

They staggered back towards the bed in a mess of sweaty limbs and grinding hips, harsh pants leaving their lips as they parted for air, falling backwards onto the bed. Alec scooted back against the headboard, face flushed as he met the Warlock's lips once more. "Lube?" He panted harshly, grinding up into the Warlock.

Magnus reached towards the drawer next to the bed, pulling out a pale blue bottle, pulling away from the panting Shadowhunter to yank the cap open with his teeth. When he went to pour some on his fingers Alec stopped him.

"Don't bother prepping me, I want you. _Now_."

Magnus' eyes widened, his hips jerking upwards involuntarily at the words, a breathless swear leaving his lips as he quickly poured some liquid onto his palm, coating himself before throwing the bottle over his shoulder and moving to hover over the now crouched Shadowhunter. He lined himself up with Alec's entrance, pressing a kiss to his shoulder before with a hiss and a, "Try not to scream_ to loud_ sweetness." he thrust in.

A startled shriek left Alec's lips as he threw his head back, eyes rolling back into his head as he pushed his hips back into the Warlock's, hands twisting into the sheets, as he leaned forward onto his arm, moans escaping his lips as he whimpered for more. "_Please_ Magnus! More- Ah! I need-" He whimpered, thrusting his hips up as Magnus' came down. "I need _more_!"

Magnus reached forward, leaning back on his haunches as he yanked the Shadowhunter upwards until he was practically sitting on his lap. He moved his hips in shallow circles, teasing the boy. "You want this?" He whispered, his hand snaking around to flick Alec's nipples. "Or…" He purred, his hand trailing downwards as his hips moved back until the tip of his cock was just barely inside. "This?" His hand grasped the Shadowhunter just as his hips snapped forward, hitting that spot that made Alec's head sing with pleasure.

Alec screamed, throwing his head back onto the Warlock's shoulder as he continued to hit his prostate over and over again. "Mag-Magnus!" He whimpered, raising his hips as Magnus lowered his, snapping his down just as the Warlock snapped his up. "God! Magnus!"

Magnus pumped the boy in time with his thrusts, lips moving to kiss and lick the boy's shoulder and neck as he continued to hit that spot that made Alec tighten around him almost painfully.

"Alec- Ugh! Is this what- hah- What you wanted?" He slammed his hips up, his hand slamming Alec down.

"Yessss!" He wailed, eyes rolling into the back of his head as surges of pleasure washed over him in waves. "By the angel- MAGNUS!"

"It's alright baby, let go." Magnus panted, movements faltering as he got closer and closer to his release. "Come for me, Alec." He snapped his hips up, hitting the Shadowhunter's prostate one more time. Alec let out a strangled moan, back arching he released, muscles tightening around Magnus and sending him into his own release shortly after with a strangled shout, his hips pumping as Alec milked him for all he was worth, leaving him practically boneless after.

Magnus groaned, barely finding the strength to pull out of the Shadowhunter before collapsing back onto the bed, Alec in his arms.

For a few moments it was silent save the sound of them catching their breath before Alec broke it with a frown, sitting up to gaze down at the Warlock. "I'm sorry if I've been ignoring you because of books. I didn't mean to."

"Darling," Magnus grinned sleepily, waving a hand. "If that's the way you compensate me for lost time then I think we might be able to work something out." He winked before closing his eyes with a sigh, reaching out a hand to pull at Alec's arm. "Now get back here, I wasn't done cuddling with you."

Alec shook his head in exasperation before sinking back down into the mattress and Magnus' arms. "You're ridiculous, you now that?" He murmured affectionately.

"Oh, I know darling. Believe me I know."


	3. The Non Entirely Gratuitous Lemon

**The Non (Entirely) Gratuitous Lemon**

~LyricalKris~

**Assignment #2:** **One of your couple is hiding something. The guilt is eating them alive. It leaks into everything, bleeds into what should be a moment of passion, of love. They try to lose themselves in the moment, the pleasure, but they can't.**

Extra credit: Write your lemon without the use of graphic words: cock, penis, vagina, hole, pussy, insert, etc. Try to write the act with emotion rather than play by play description.

**Note: So I know this is late and I'm extremly sorry for that, (I had to update my Malec fic and work on some of my other stories) but I finally finished this! This was... Surprisingly hard for my to write. In fact I rewrote the begining about three times before I finally got one that was satisfactory. -.-' SO with that said, hopefully it isn't to bad per say. :)**

**Oh! And the part about Camille, that isn't actually in the books. It was a scene that Cassy cut out. It's titled: A Question of Power.**

* * *

_**I **__N__e__**v**__e__r__ M__**e**__a__n__t __T__**o**__.__.__._

* * *

_"The cruelest lies are often told in silence." ~Robert Louis Stevenson, Virginbus Puerisque and Other Papers_

* * *

Alec glanced at the wooden door indecisively, palms sweating nervously.

_'You might as well get it over with. He's going to hate you anyways when he finds out so why not rip it off like a band-ade?'_

He shook his head, closing his eyes.

_'You know its true. You're betraying him by seeing her and you know it. Admit it, _Alexander_.'_

"You're wrong." He muttered, gritting his teeth. "I'm not betraying him, I'm only talking about his past!"

_'As if you couldn't ask him about it yourself? You're a coward Alec Lightwood.'_

He shook his head sharply as if that would dislodge the voice from his mind. "No I-"

"Alec?"

The Shadowhunter stiffed in terror, before spinning around to look at the Warlock making his way up the steps. "M-Magnus?"

Magnus stopped beside Alec, worried eyes taking in his expression. "Alec, is everything okay? Why didn't you just use your key?"

_'Because he was to busy being a coward as usual.'_

Alec smiled, laughing shakily as a blush stained his cheeks in shame. "I-I forgot my key at home."

Magnus chuckled, shaking his head before waving a hand at the door, the click of the lock sounding before it opened without a sound. "Jeez, I think Jace and Izzy are starting to rub off on you."

Alec smiled tensely, the expression lost on the Warlock as he turned his back to the Shadowhunter and walked through the door. "Y-Yeah."

_'Alec, the one who couldn't tell a lie to save his life, has got Magnus Bane the High Warlock of Brooklyn so wrapped around his finger that he believes anything you say. Pathetic.'_

"Well? Are you coming in?" Magnus' head popped out the door, eye twinkling in amusement as the usual blush heated Alec's cheeks.

"Right. Sorry." He darted through the door, standing awkwardly as he watched the Warlock greet Chairman Meow, cooing softly. The cat came up to him afterwards, blinking at him once before with a flick of his tail and what sounded like a scoff he walked out of the room.

_'Look at that. Even the cat knows.'_

He grit his teeth angrily. "Shut. Up."

"...Alec? Are you sure you're alright?"

Alec raised his eyes from the floor to meet the Warlock's concerned ones. "I'm fine. Just a little stressed out. Jace and Izzy, y'know?"

The Warlock nodded. "Why don't you come sit," He offered, petting the bright pink couch. "I can give you a massage."

Alec bit his lip, nodding guiltily as he walked forward. It amazed him how easily lying came now-a-days, though what seemed to amaze him even more was the fact that everyone seemed to believe him. Even _Magnus_.

The Warlock gently pushed Alec's sweater up and over his head before guiding him down onto his stomach, placing a pillow underneath his head before straddling his waist. Magnus snapped, a bottle of sandalwood oil appearing in his hand. He flicked the cap open, pouring some of the oil onto his palm before making the bottle disappear. He leaned forward, beginning to knead his palms into the Shadowhunter's back.

All of this was lost on Alec, who was still immersed in his thoughts.

"Alec, you need to relax." Magnus murmured into his ear, glancing worriedly at the Shadowhunter's back. "It isn't healthy to stress so much."

"Mmm, sorry."

Magnus laughed, shaking his head. "Why are you apologizing? It's not your fault. Though I do have to ask; just what have Jace and Isabelle been doing to get you so worked up?"

Alec tried to hide his panic, struggling not to stiffen like his body wanted to. "U-Umm, y-you know Izzy. She's always going out with no regards to her safety. And Jace... Jace is in one of his 'destructive' moods." He mentally let out a sigh of relief. There, that should be believable.

_'You rotten liar.'_

He nearly flinched at Magnus' silent consent, almost wishing that the Warlock would call him out on his lies and force him to unload the truth.

_'But he won't do that, will he? Because he _trusts_ you. _Loves_ you. And you're betraying him behind his back.'_

Alec buried his face in the pillow below him, fighting back the tears that wanted to fall. Because the voice was right. He was a horrible excuse of a person. Magnus trusted him and what was he doing? Being a coward and going to someone else to learn about his past.

_"__If Magnus has not shared his secrets with you yet, he may choose never to do so. So you may have him and his secrets, or not have him at all." _

But he hadn't been able to accept that had he? His lips twisted up into a bitter smile. Camille had warned him, even in her scheming way she had warned him; but he had not heeded that warning had he? And now he was stuck with a truth that weighed his mind down and made his heart weary. A knowledge, that, though he had yearned for it, felt like poison poured into his soul. He was becoming twisted, the lies corroding away the truth and good within him until he was nothing more than a shell. The voice knew it, he knew it, his heart knew it. So why couldn't he just tell the truth?

_'Because a coward will always take the easy way out, afraid of the consequences of his actions. And the consequence to your actions, is losing Magnus.'_

He flinched, inhaling a sharp breath when the feel of feather soft lips pressing against his shoulder blade pulled him out of his inner turmoil.

"Shhh, it's alright love." Magnus' hands rubbed across his shoulders soothingly. "You need to relax." He placed another gentle kiss on the other shoulder before working his way down the Shadowhunter's spine, hands trailing behind, kneading the pale flesh there.

Alec shuddered, pressing his face into the pillow. The gentle caresses, the caring gestures and words... He did not deserve Magnus' kindness. If he deserved anything it would be harsh words and accusations, the bitter slap of the truth revealed and the words that would break him.

Tears escaped his eyes, falling from his cheeks onto the soft fabric below. He grit his teeth, struggling to fight them back only to let out a soft sob instead. Magnus immediately caught it.

"Alec? Are you alright?" The Warlock leaned back, removing his lips and hands from the Shadowhunter's back. A soft sniffle met his ears and he immediately jumped up off of Alec's back, falling to the floor by his head where he noticed the barely-there wet spots that came from his tears. He lifted a hand up to stroke his love's hair, pushing the messy locks back from his pale face. "Alec, please tell me what's wrong."

_'You're distressing him again.'_ The voice noted almost tiredly._ 'Stop it.'_

Alec sat up, leaning back against the pink couch, curling his legs up close to his body. He swiped shakily at the tears, biting back sobs.

"Alec-"

"I-I don't u-understand-d." He whispered hoarsely. "I-I don't-t understand ho-how you can s-stand-d me."

"What? Alec, if this is about before then you don't have to worry. Your actions were perfectly understandable-"

"No!"

Magnus stiffened, eyes widening at the pain in his love's voice.

_'Well now you've done it.'_

Alec bit his lip, eyes downcast for fear of Magnus seeing the complete and utter shame within them. "You always f-forgive me so easily. Even a-after all that I've d-done."

Magnus smiled softly, lifting a hand to tilt Alec's chin up, struggling to meet his eyes. "That's because there's nothing to forgive, love."

Alec looked up, tears escaping at the look of complete and utter love in the Warlock's eyes. "B-But-"

Magnus pulled the younger boy into his arms, moving upwards to sit on the couch, parting his legs so that Alec rested comfortably in-between them. He stroked his hair softly, pressing gentle kisses on his face before pulling back, resting his forehead on the others as he cupped his cheeks in his hands. "I love you. That is why I forgive you."

Alec sobbed, reaching his arms out to draw the Warlock closer, hands grasping at his slender waist. "I-I'm sorr-ry-y."

"You have nothing to be sorry for love." Magnus murmured, leaning forward to brush his lips against the Shadowhunter's. "Nothing at all."

Alec leaned forward, desperation driving his movements as he pressed his lips against his love's. He wanted to be as close as possible while he still could be, for he knew, that when his lies came crashing down, Magnus would be lost to him forever. He let out a pained moan at the thought, Magnus' mouth taking it into his own. He pulled away panting, eyes welling up once more at what he was about to do.

Don't do it! Don't use him like this! You love him, he loves you! Tell him the truth! Please, please just tell him the truth! He might forgive you if you tell him the truth-

Alec ignored the thought, gazing up into Magnus' eyes. "Come to bed with me?"

Magnus smiled softly, brushing the hair out of his eyes. "Of course."

They stood, hands intertwined as the moved towards the door.

_'You know that you are lost forever when you can't help but destroy the person you love most in the world.'_

Alec avoided Magnus' eyes.

**~XxOoOoxX~**

They fell onto the bed in a tangle of limbs, hands scrabbling at clothes and tongues battling for dominance. Alec laid back onto the bed, hands burying themselves in the Warlock's soft hair. For every piece of clothing that was removed his betrayal sang through his ears.

Magnus' shirt went.

_'Liar.'_

The Warlock's ndershirt went next.

_'Traitor.'_

His jeans followed shortly after, his boxers following right after.

_'Coward.'_

_'Deciever.'_

Magnus' pants went.

_'Betrayer.'_

Gentle kisses rained down on his chest and stomach. Soft lips worshiping his body as if he were important, as if he deserved it. As if he weren't a liar. He pulled Magnus up before he could reach his destination, pulling him in for a kiss before turning them over. At Magnus' questioning glance he leaned forward.

"I want this to be about you. You always give me all the attention so I thought I'd return the favor."

Another lie but his love takes it none-the-less.

Magnus moaned, eyes fluttering shut.

Alec moved down, laving nips and sucks across the smooth carmel skin on his lover's neck. Every noise that Magnus made stabbed his heart.

_'Why?'_

He took one of the Warlock's pebbled nipples into his mouth, a soft cry meeting his ears.

_'How could you do this to him?'_

He kissed downwards, pressing fluttering kisses on the smooth expanse of his stomach.

_'Why_ would_ you do this to him?'_

He let his lips move downwards at the pleads of his love, closing his eyes against the pain that washed over him as he took something he didn't deserve. Magnus arched up, a hoarse cry leaving his lips before he crashed back down onto the mattress, fingers weaving into his hair.

Alec closed his eyes, letting the Warlock lead him.

_'How could you? Why would you?'_

Every rock of Magnus' hips, every tug of his hair was a question. An accusation.

_'Why?'_

_'Why would you do this?'_

_'How could you do this?'_

_'I LOVED you!'_

Tears fell down his chin as his lover froze, a sharp cry leaving his lips as Alec took what -once again- he didn't deserve. The Shadowhunter sat back, reaching for the drawer next the bed to pull out a dark purple bottle. He popped the cap open, pouring some of the cool liquid onto his palm before spreading it over himself. Ignoring the piercing cold. He deserved whatever discomfort he was given.

He threw the bottle onto the floor, reaching out to curve Magnus' thigh around his hip. Alec looked up into the Warlock's soft eyes, waiting for his approval and when getting it he paused, taking a deep shuddering breath before pulling back.

_'I'm sorry.'_

He pushed forward, meeting Magnus' cries with his own. They met each other through every thrust, bodies becoming so insync that they didn't know where one began and the other ended.

Alec leaned over the Warlock taking in his every expression, ingraining it into his mind.

_'I'm sorry.'_

He moaned, leaning forward to press his lips against his love's, letting their breaths mingle.

_'I'm so so sorry.'_

Magnus clawed at his back, head arching in pleasure.

_'Sorry. I'm sorry. Sorry sorry sorry.'_

He let out a cry, arms quivering at the heat that radiated up around him.

_'Magnus I'm sorry.'_

The Warlock let out a shrill cry, head twisting to bite Alec's shoulder. Alec relished in the pain. He deserved it.

He thrust. One. Twice. Three times before letting out a cry of his own, shuddering when he reached his own completion. Another thing he didn't deserve.

_'I'M SORRY!'_

He fell onto the bed sheets, sweaty and tired, curling his body into the older man's. And as they fell asleep, silent tears fell from his cheeks.

_'I will _never_ forgive you.'_


End file.
